


What To Do When You Loose

by Neutral03



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Between Season 2 and Season 3, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, PTSD, Talk of pregnancy and abortion, Vomiting, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: After the aftermath of endgame, Dick was lost, he almost lost his mentor, his father figure to an alien jail. He almost got his whole team killed and let an alien invasion occur. Although that was prevented, he still suffered one of the greatest losses imaginable. He lost his parter. Not only was he his partner he was the love of his life, and was the one for him. His heart broke and so did he on the day that Wally West died.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that I have two other stories going on that need to be updated, but I remember this story that I wrote in middle school, and wanted to post it before I forgot. It’s been awhile and isn’t completely done how I wanted it to be, so it’s a work in progress. Probably going to try and update or at least get the next to chapters of the other 2 stories that I’m working on at least written by the end of the week.

The sun was shinning, the rids were chirping and the all of the flowers were in bloom in the little small town in Missouri. It was a perfect summer day, the weather was perfect, and so was the small sleepy town of Central City. Everything would have been fine had it not been for the funeral going on downtown next to the local Church of Christ. Kind of ironic isn’t it. The weather transmitting such a positive atmosphere, and yet the event going on was only associated with cold, and sadness. What a weird comparison, right? Well it’s time to get back on with the story. Even though this was supposed to be a funeral, it really wasn’t a proper one to say the least. For starters there wasn’t even a body for the mourners to burry and say goodbye to and part ways with. All that they had was an empty casket, a grave, and handfuls of dirt. And it also didn’t help that nobody in attendance to this even wanted to call it what it really was. Part of that reason was that many of the attendees were still reeling from the shock of what happened, and the other is that it was hard to explain exactly what happened. The funeral was for one Wallace Rudolph West, born November 11,1994 and died on June 20,2016. He didn’t particularly die per se, but he more of less just ‘ceased’ to exist. It hit everyone really hard when they learned of his passing. Though majority of the ones in attendance in the church today knew that he died a hero. With having stopped the Reach’s Endgame to get rid of them and to take over the Earth. And everyone who was anyone was in attendance, family, friend, co-workers, and teams, and most importantly, his lover. It was quite a sad an solemn out look for the West family that day. 

The cover story that they used was that Wally was outside when the Reach were trying to avoid and was never seen again. It was speculated around that either the Reach abducted him and took him into space with them; the other was that he was killed in all of the chaos and no ones was able to find the body yet. It was believable enough that the people who didn’t know the truth about it at the funeral didn’t bother to ask the family any questions. It was a good front for a cover up, no body was ever the wiser and that was that. Just like that the young life of a bright, vibrant, and optimistic 21 year old kid from Missouri’s life was over just like that. It wasn’t fair, but that’s just how life it sometimes. 

After coming back from the church services and the graveyard burial, the West house was packed to the brim. Though what could Mary and Rudolph West could say, their son was very friendly and outgoing, and goofy. He had everybody wrapped around his finger since they all loved him like he was their own. Everybody relocated to their house after to spend some time together and remember Wally and say goodbye to him one last time together. It was decided in advance that nobody would come in dressed to the nines. Every single person there was dressed in a nice- causal-ish attire. Wally himself was never one for being presentable at every even he attended.(Much to his mother’s chargin) Though now at the moment the main primary focus was at a certain young man, all by him lonesome at the end of the West’s front porch. He too was dressed in a black nice clothes, though not to formal. Which wasn’t his usual style when he had to attend functions similar to this as a child. He had jet-black raven hair, dark sunglasses that concealed baby crystal blue eyes, that at the moment were red and bloodshot from crying. He was fairly tall and very bulky and muscled though it was very hard to tell with the clothes on. Once upon a time he was known as Robin, the Boy Wonder, the first ever partner to the Batman, though know he goes by the name Nightwing( and keeping up with the bird thing too.) But, in reality he’s Richard “Dick” John Grayson, born December 1,1996 to Marry and John Grayson. He was Wally’s best friend since they were 11 and 13 respectively. He was also his partner in every sense of the word. They were lovers up until the day Wally died, and his death will have affected Dick more than he could ever think imaginable. He just doesn’t know about that part yet. 

Sitting on the porch swing by himself was calming and hot. It was the beginning of July in the south of the U.S. so of course it was very hot and humid, anybody stupid enough to wear all black out in the sun was stupid and doomed to die of heat stroke. Though this idiot had some shade to sit under, the only reason that he was out there in the first place was so that he could get some fresh air and get out of the sardine can the West’s house was turned into after the services were over. The room was becoming suffocating, and Dick couldn’t take it anymore. So he left before he could have a break down in front of the rest of the mourners in the house. He was so lost in his head that he didn’t even notice or hear that someone had come up next to him. (If Bruce ever found out about that he would kill him and then make him wax the Batmobile as punishment, regardless of rather he was an adult of not.) “Dick.” A soft voice said from his right side. The noise startled Dick and his head shot up in a rapid motion. He was surprised to see the mother of his dead boyfriend Mary looking at him like he was some sort of wounded animal. Dick was speechless; what was he supposed to say to her? ‘Hey, Mrs. West I’m sorry about the lost of your son and all and I loved him deeply with every fiber of my being, but I’m also the reason that he’s dead too.’ Not exactly the ideal thing that you say to the person who you thought would one day be your mother-in-law. Even the thought of trying to get words out at the moment made Dick’s stomach roll with nauseas, and his heart pound so hard in his chest that it made it hard to breathe. So, he just stood there and looked at her like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. He was so lost in the turmoil and chaos in his mind that he jumped when Mary started to speak to him again. “Dick, sweetie are you ok? I came to find you when Bruce and I noticed that you had vanished.” Mary said in a sweet, gentle voice. It made Dick’s heart ache that Wally will never be able to hear that voice ever again. “H-Hi Mrs. West....” Dick breathed out. “Is there something wrong that you need my help with?” He questioned in a hoarse whisper. Mary just looked at him for a moment and motioned to the space next to him, silently asking the question of ‘Can I sit with you?’ Dick nodded his head in understanding and motioned with his hand to sit down next to him. He knew what she wanted him to do, but he really dreamed doing it. 

“How’ve you been Richard?” Mary asked him. And she used his real name so she knew that she meant business about the situation. Giving it a couple of minutes for consideration he finally worked up the nerves to answer her, though he didn’t dare look her in the eyes. “I’ve been better......I guess, things are hard without Wally.” He told her in a whisper. “I know this has hit you really hard honey, that’s why I wanted to come check on you; you don’t look good Dick, is ther something wrong?” Mary asked him. “No, I’m ok.... I’ve, uh... I’ve just been having a hard time sleeping at night since, since.....” Dick trailed off. The two sat there in silence for a while before Mary broke the silence. "How many times do I have to tell you Dick, to call me Mary, instead of Mrs. West?" She said. Dick looked at her in confusion for a moment before he just shrugged his shoulders. She just smiled at him in return. "How long have you been out here honey?" He took a minute to consider that question, but honestly Dick couldn't remember when he came out here. All that he can remember is that he was starting to feel nauseous and came outside to get fresh air to calm him stomach or to puke his guts out in peace. "I'm not sure exactly when I came out here to be honest Mrs., I mean Mary. I just got sick to my stomach and needed some air." Dick told her. Mary pondered what he told her for a moment before deciding on what she was going to say to him as a reply. "Do you need to leave then honey? Nobody would blame you for leaving now if you sick." Mary told him. She's known this boy since he was 12 and she knows from all of the times that her son had came to her complaining about how stubborn his boyfriend is. She knew that he would most likely turn down her offer and that she would have to either stay with him or go in and find his father and make him drag Dick home so that he could rest. "No, thank you though Mary, I'm fine to stay, I need to be here." Dick choked up on that last part, and Mary could see even with the sunglasses on that he was holding back tears. She could guess as to why he was like this. It was no secret among all of the guests here that Dick blamed himself heavily for Wally's death. He had a complete breakdown in the Artic the day that Wally dead. Mary could remember talking to Barry later that evening after Dick showed up on her front porch and was a hot mess of tears, and devastation. Barry told her that Wally's last words to him was to tell Dick that he loved him. Mary cried all night that night, it wasn't fair in her mind that her son got taken away from her, no longer to be able to live his live and grow as a person, but to have him stripped away from Dick hit her just as hard. Mary still remembers the day that Wally came out to her when he was 16. It was like it just happened yesterday. 

Rudy was at work, since he was on the night shift, and it hadn't been that long since Wally and Artemis had broken up and gone their separate ways. Mary could remember sitting in the kitchen that Friday night, and was reading a book for her Bible Study Class when Wally appeared in the kitchen doorway. She could recall looking up at him from her book and asking Wally what was wrong. She just knew that Wally wanted to get something off of his chest from her mother's intuition. He sat down across from her at their kitchen table and sat there for 20 minutes before he talked to her. He told her that he thought that he was in love with some one that he knew. Mary told him that it was fine that he was moving on from his break-up with Artemis. Then he told her it was someone on the Team. Mary told him that was fine two, they whoever it was would have a lot in common with him and that Wally wouldn't have to hide who he really was from them, as long as it wasn't M'gann since she was still with Conner, and that she raised her son better than that. Wally laughed at her and told her that it wasn't like that. It took a while but he finally told her that he thought that he had a crush on his best friend Dick. Mary can remember sitting there in shock at the news. Dick? That little sweet boy from Gotham who worked with Batman Dick? She voiced her thoughts out loud to Wally and he said yes. Mary sat there and looked at her son, Wally sat across from her with his head down and he looked like he was scared that she would hate him. It was a hard thought to wrap around her head that her son was probably gay, but it was still her son. She pushed her Bible and notebook away and got up and walked around the table to Wally. She wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tight. She can remember telling Wally that she loved him no matter what and to go and chase the boy that he was in love with. From that day on Wally and her had a very close relationship and Mary can remember telling Wally that she'd deal with his father later and to not worry about it. 

The noise of Dick's choked sobs it was brings Mary back to the present. She really feels for him, even since they started going out when Wally was 17 and Dick was less then a month away from turning 15 Mary always Mary leaned over and hugged Dick. He wrapped his arms around her and started to breakdown. The two sat there for what felt like a long period of time before Dick could get his composer back. Mary sat there silently while Dick was trying gain his composer back. "Are you feeling better now?" Mary asked him. "Yeah, a little bit, just can't work up the nerve to go back inside and face everyone yet." Dick said in a hoarse whisper. Mary put her hand overtop of his shaking ones as a sign of comfort. "You don't have to do anything that you aren't ready for yet." She told him, hoping that he would get the message that it was ok for him to go home and rest. Mary was getting ready to try and convince him to go home again, but that was the moment where Dick finally lost control of his stomach. One moment he was right next to her, and the next her was leaning over the railing of the porch retching out his stomach's contents. Mary sprung up and a flurry , rushing over to try and comfort him until he stopped vomiting. About 15 minutes later found Dick collapsing down back onto the porch swing, with Mary not that far behind him. She knew that if she tried to questioned him if he was ok that he would shut down. So he settled for feeling his forehead, and telling him that she would be right back that she was going inside to get him some water to rinse his mouth out with. 

Once inside, Mary made a beeline to the kitchen to get a glass of water. On her way there she was trying to find Bruce, hoping to tell him what happened. As luck would have it when she finally was able to get inside to the kitchen where she found Dick's pseudo father figure. He was leaning up against the counter talking with Barry, Clark, and her husband Rudy. She walked up to the group of four men and greeted them kindly. Rudy walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Once the conversation had died down Mary asked if Barry who was standing near the sink could get her a glass of water for Dick. When she said this Bruce's concern for his son was very evident on his face. He asked her what was wrong and did he need to call an ambulance. Mary told that no they didn't need an ambulance, and that She's pretty sure that Dick had some sort of stomach virus, and that he had thrown up outside, and that he had a slight fever. Bruce then said that he would be taking him home to rest, and told Mary that he would take the water out to him for her to tell him so. Mary thanked him and let be on his merry way to his son. Barry and Rudy looked at her with knowing sly, smiles on their faces. Poor Dick was going to rest rather he liked it or not. 

Still on the porch was Dick, sitting on the porch swing with his head between his knees and breathing deeply through his nose. He was still extremely nauseous and thought that he was about ready to vomit again. He was so out of it that he barely registered that the front door had opened again and that the footfalls were heavier on the wood than those of Mary West. "Dick." Bruce said H in a calm manner. Dick knew from that tone that he was screwed. 'So much for keeping this from Bruce.' He thought to himself. He knew that Bruce Wayne, the Batman, his legal guardian and second father to him some how always knew when he was sick. Though this time he knew that Mary probably ratted him out to Bruce though. He guessed that he's going home now. "Hey B." He whispered. "Mary told me that you weren't feeling well, are you alright Dick?" Bruce asked him as he sat down next to him on the swing and handed him the glass of water. Dick took a few moments to ponder rather he was going to be honest with Bruce or not. he figured that he might as well just go ahead and be honest since he was already caught. "In all honesty Bruce, I feel horrible, I have a terrible migraine, my stomach's in knots and I'm 90% sure that I'm going to vomit again." Dick said as he tried to take a small sip of water, It only made his stomach roll so he deiced just to hold the glass. Bruce sighed to himself and put an arm around Dick's shoulder. "That's perfectly fine Dick, I already found Tim and Alfred and told them that we were going to head out early since you were sick." Bruce told him. "They told me that they were going to meet me at the car." Dick just nodded his head in understanding. It took him awhile but, Bruce was finally able to convince Dick to get up from the porch and head to their car. They walked to the car in silence. Once they got there Alfred and Tim were already in the car. Tim was in the backseat, and Alfred was up front at the wheel. And standing in front of the car were Rudy and Mary West. Walking up to the car Bruce handed Rudy the glass back as Mary walked up and hugged Dick before helping him to the passenger side of the car. She told him that she loved him and to go take care of himself. While Rudy stood off to the side and waved. He was never really a touchy-feely person but Dick appreciated the gesture none the less. Then Bruce came over and opened the car door for him and helped him inside once eh got the seat back. Bruce knew for a fact that he was sick, because he didn't protest to sitting in the front seat, while Bruce got in the back with Tim. And Alfred would be driving the first leg of the journey home to Gotham. 

About 4 hours later the four occupants in the car were silent. Alfred was still driving with only about 3 more hours left of his shift to go. Bruce was sitting in the back trying to sleep some before he had to switch off places with Alfred so that he could rest. With Tim beginning to nod off next to Bruce from the long journey. And then there was Dick who had passed out about 15 minutes after they left the West's house and had been dead asleep ever since. It had been a relatively quiet the entire trip so far. "Master Bruce, do you want me to stop up ahead, we need gas and it is almost your turn to drive Sir." Alfred spoke softly as to not wake up the 2 sleeping boys to his right. "Yes, that sounds good Alfred, thank you." Bruce replied half-asleep. " And might I go on to say sir that it'll probably do the young masters some good to get up and about to stretch their legs." "That seems like a good idea Alfred." Bruce told him. "It'll probably do Dick some good to get up and moving." There was a lapse in conversation for a few moments before Alfred spoke up again. "It was a terrible thing that happened to young Mr. West." he whispered. "Dick loved Wally with every fiber of his being since he was 12 Alfred, it will be hard on him for awhile, I just hope that someday he gets over it." Bruce whispered back as he continued to watch his two sons sleep. 

20 minutes later or so, takes the group to a gas station on the side of the road. Bruce and Alfred exit the car first, leaving Bruce to pump gas and a half-asleep Tim to try and wake up his older brother. "Why don't you go and use the bathroom first Old Friend, I'll get the gas and these two." Bruce told Alfred since he was waiting on the rest of them to get out of the car. "Very well, then sir, I'll go on ahead then, just send the young masters in when they are ready." Alfred said, "There is also a restaurant in here that I will check out to see if they have an decent food for us to eat since we missed supper." Bruce nodded in agreement as Alfred walked off inside the store. Before he starts to pump the gas he goes and checks on the boys. He opens the door on the driver's side to see Tim still struggling to wake Dick. "Has he moved at all ?" Bruce asked him. "No, I can't get him to wake up Bruce." Tim told him. Bruce sighed to himself, the one time that Dick was a heavy sleeper. Must have been the pills that he crushed into the water that he drank at the West's, oh well. "Tim, why don't you inside to use the bathroom and help out Alfred, I'll wake up Dick." Tim nodded and got out of the car and headed inside to look for Alfred. Bruce sighed as he went to go pump gas to give Dick more time to sleep. Once that was taken care of Bruce got in the front seat to drive the car up to the front of the parking lot outside of the store. Once that was done, he went to go wake up Dick. Getting a very good look at Dick since he fell asleep hours ago. Dick looked exhausted in his opinion even in his sleep. And that's saying something coming from him. "Dick, Dick... Come on Dick wake up, you need to wake up now son." Bruce called as he shook his son's shoulders to try and wake him up some. It took a few minutes, but it finally got Dick up. "Mmmm….. I'm awake, stop it Bruce." Dick slurred, as he batted away his hands. Bruce smiled as he saw those crystal blue eyes come into focus. "What?" Dick said as he caught Bruce starring at him. "We've stopped to get gas, go inside and pee and walk around a little with Tim and Alfred it might make you feel better." Bruce told him. "Do you feel any better?" Dick shook his head 'No.' Bruce sighed to himself, yet again. "Are you still nauseous?" "Very." Dick bit out as he got out of the car. 

About a half an hour later, almost everyone was back in the refueled car with a reasonable meal, by Alfred's standards in their hands, and snacks for the rest of the trip home. Now all that they were missing was Dick. "Where is he?" Bruce asked, worry evident in his voice. it shouldn't have taken that long for Dick to get back to the car. "He could have gotten sick Master Bruce." Alfred suggested. Bruce hummed to himself at the thought. "Maybe someone should go in and check on him." Tim suggested. All three of them were about ready yo back in and look for Dick when he came stumbling out of the front doors to the gas station's grocery store. "Are you alright Dick?" Bruce asked him as he got into the car. "M'fine." Dick slurred as he leaned back into the seat. He crossed his arms over his eyes once he put his seat belt on. "I'm just tired." They then proceeded to divide up the food amongst the 4 of them, as they exited the parking lot. Once settled Bruce had a burger with everything on it. Alfred, ended up with a grilled chicken salad. Tim had a bacon cheeseburger. And Dick had a small plain burger with some fires with extra salt, hoping to settle his stomach just a bit. Though he said that he was to nauseous to be hungry and wouldn't eat his food. "Now Master Richard, I highly recommend that you try to eat just a little bit son, it might make you feel better." Alfred informed him. Dick sighed and gave in to Alfred's demands. So Dick forced himself to eat about 3/4 of his burger and a couple of fries before he couldn't eat anymore. Soon after Dick fell asleep again. Alfred took his food and wrapped it up to save it for him for later, and the fired were divided by the 3 other occupants of the car. Hopefully the rest of the trip home would be uneventful, and they could just go home and get on with their live. And maybe just maybe Dick would be ok. Wally's death left a profound effect on him than anyone can comprehend. All that anyone could hope for was that he would heal and get better eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would update the other two stories that I have going and I will at some point but it’s easier to do this since I have a lot of it pre-written. I’ll get to the other two eventually.  
-N

It was peaceful in the car for about an hour after they left the gas station. That was, until Dick woke up again. Though this time when he woke up he felt extremely nauseous for some reason. The food that he had consumed earlier in the day was threatening to make a reappearance, and that was going to occur very soon. “B....B-Bruce, p-pull..over,..I’m gonn-na hurl.” He barely got out before he started to gag in his hand. Bruce quickly pulled the car off onto the side of the road. Dick jumped out of the car and then proceeded to puke his guts up on the side of the road. Not long after he started tossing his cookies, Tim, Bruce, and Alfred hopped out of the car after him, to make sure that Dick was ok and still standing for the most part. After 15 minutes of choking up copious amounts of a combination of half-digested food, bile, and stomach acid, Dick was just dry-heaving on the side of the road. He was on his knees, struggling to breathe properly because the vomiting had taken that much out of him. “Master Dick, are you alright now lad?” Alfred questioned him as he continued to rub his back as a sign of comfort. Dick just wheezed in response and continued into another round of dry-heaving. Alfred tsked in worry at that. He knew that the young man before wasn’t really prone to any type of stomach ailments. And when he did get them, it hit him hard. “Master Tim, will you fetch that anti-nausea gum we picked up at the convince store?” “Sure, Alfred.” Tim said as he climbed back in the car to rummage around in the bags for the gum. 

Once they were finally able to get some water and some of that gum into Dick, they were back on the road again. Tim and Alfred were scrunched up together behind the driver’s seat; with all of their stuff piled behind the reclined passenger seat. They had Dick fully reclined as the seat could go in the front, with the AC turned on him full blast. With Bruce still in the driver’s seat they headed on the road again. “Are you going to be ok for the rest of the way home, or do we need to find somewhere to stay for the night?” Bruce asked Dick as he was trying to get back on the main highway. Dick took a few moments to answer him back, thinking about rather or not he could handle it. Though knowing Dick he would day yes, so that he wouldn’t have to show any of his vulnerability. He had already shown plenty of that in the past week and a half and he was sick of it. And besides it was just a little stomach bug at most, and he could toughen it out until they got back to Gotham. “Yeah, I think I’m good until we get home, I’m just really tired.” Dick answered. Bruce smiled at him faintly, he knew that Dick was putting up a front with him. He already had it in mind to find a cheap motel or something to spend the night in regardless of rather Dick could handle the rest of the journey home in one go or not. But he didn’t say anything, to avoid a fight with him so he just decided to play dumb. “I know go to sleep Dick.” He told him instead. 

And the drive for the rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Bruce could never find anywhere that was safe enough for his standards to stop for the night so he just kept on driving. In the backseat both Tim and Alfred had fallen asleep at some point. It was very indenting since Tim fell asleep with his head on Alfred’s shoulder, and Alfred had fallen asleep with his head on top of Tim’s head. Though Alfred was mainly nodding on and off through the night, while Tim had just conked out and stayed that way. And then there was Dick, who once they got him settled and calmed down a little from his vomiting incident earlier, he was dead to the world, and had been for the past couple of hours. Bruce knew by that fact alone that there was something wrong with his ward/son. Dick was never a heavy sleeper, he woke up at the slightest noise even before he got custody of him when he was 9. So when Dick sleeps heavy, it’s always a sign of something not right with him. Bruce knew that Dick hadn’t been himself when he returned from being held in an alien prison. At first he just thought that it had everything to do with Wally’s death, and that he was taking it hard. Though Bruce never imagined that he would take it this hard. He was starting to worry that Dick would fall back into old habits that he had acquired when Jason died. That was a very dark time not only for the whole superhero community but the Bat Family, and one of the people hit the hardest wee Dick. He became depressed and despondent, and wouldn’t talk for weeks at a time. He wouldn’t eat, all he would do was lock himself in his room. He wouldn’t allow anyone to enter his room, not even Wally. Jason’s death at one point almost tore their relationship apart. And things didn’t get better until Dick tried to commit suicide. Bruce himself doesn’t remember to much about that night, all that he knows is that Dick had sucked out of the house, and was planning on jumping off the bridge that connected Bludheaven with Gotham. The only reason that Dick is even alive today is because of Wally West. Dick in his highly emotional state had called Wally, trying to leave him a voice-mail, but was shocked to find out that Wally actually picked up that phone. Wally was able to decipher the crying mess that was Dick and figured out where he was. He kept Dick on the line and told Barry what was going on and to contact Bruce. They got Dick off of that ledge and brought him home. The aftermath of that wasn’t very pretty. And Dick spent months in counseling from Black Canary. And he was still seeing her regularly when Bruce left for his trial. Bruce just wanted his son to be ok. 

When the next dawn broke, Alfred was the first one to wake up. He had insisted that he was ready to drive again. So him and Bruce found a little family owned dinner right off of an exit to eat, rest, recharge and so they had an opportunity to change drivers. “Should we wake Dick up?” Bruce asked. Alfred ponder that thought for a moment before he answered him. “We really should Master Bruce, it would do the boy some good to eat something.” Alfred finally told him. Bruce sighed because he knew that it wouldn’t be easy, but nodded his head in agreement none the less. Dick must be really sick, was the only thought that was running through Bruce’s head. When Dick was really sick, not even the atomic bomb could wake him up. And after trying for a little over 15 minutes was evidence enough that Bruce needed to give Leslie a call when they got back to the Manor to give Dick a once over. Though five minutes later he was able to get his oldest son to rejoin the land of the living. “Come on, why don’t you come join us for some breakfast.” Bruce asked him in a gentle tone. Dick nodded mutely in response and got out of the car. Bruce seemed to notice how out of it Dick seemed by his movements alone. His movements resembled that more of a zombie than his active, happy, healthy 19 year old son. “Are you feeling any better Dick?” Bruce decided to be brave and asked him, I mean come one he ‘s the Batman, he could do it. “No.” Was the terse response he got in return. 

The diner really wasn’t all that busy, of course they had just opened for the day when they had gotten there. And they seemed to be the only patrons there at the time, along with the morning shift of course. They got a booth close enough to both the front exit and the bathrooms, and they placed Dick on the outside end of the booth next to Bruce in case he got sick or something like that, just in case, you know how paranoid the Bat Family can be sometimes. Hence, why they stuck Dick on the end of the booth so that he could slip in and out if needed be. “Feeling any better Dick?” Tim asked him sincerely. Dick just groaned and slid further down into the vinyl covering of the booth they were sitting in as his response. He rested his head on his arms with a huff, and never really answered Tim, he just leaned into Bruce's side, but he could guess by his actions. Then the waitress came and took their orders and went back into the kitchen to get their drinks. She wasn't the most friendliest person in the world, but she was quick to come and go and leave them alone, so that was a plus. “Are you sure that you ordered enough Dick, you didn’t get a whole lot?” Bruce asked him. When it came time for Dick t order, all that he got was some toast and bacon. That wasn't really a proper breakfast at all in anyone's book. He worried that Dick wasn't getting the nutrients that he needed, to help promote his health. “I’m not really that hungry Bruce.” Dick told him in response, he just leaned his head on Bruce's shoulder, which was almost completely out of character for him. Even though Dick was one of the more happy go lucky ones of their bunch, but he had a hard time showing his emotions. Believe it or not, but Dick was actually more of an introvert than people think than he is. In reality, Dick is actually quite socially awkward when it came to interacting with other people. Being with Wally West had brought Dick out of his shell a lot in the years that they had been together. So this really surprised Bruce when Dick showed this much of affection towards him in general. “Really Mm... Richard, it wasn’t a whole lot of food, just some toast and bacon, you need a little bit more than that.” Alfred told him. Dick just shrugged, hummed and put his head back in his arms. When the food arrived everyone was hungry and dug into their food and ate. Well, everyone that was, except Dick. He just picked at his food the whole time. He didn’t really eat a whole lot, then all of a sudden he excused himself to the bathroom and headed to the car before the others. 

After paying the check, leaving a decent tip and a bathroom break for all, the 3 men headed back to the car. When they got outside they saw that Dick was laying down again, but this time he was’t asleep. Everyone else climbed in the car and they pulled out of the parking lot and went back onto the highway. “Do not fret master Richard, we will be home by 7 this evening at the latest.” Alfred told him as he began driving again. Dick had just groaned in response as an answer. He just wanted to go home, but he also didn't want to throw up anymore on the way there. So he just threw his arm over his eyes, as he squeezed them shut and just started to hope and pray that he could sleep the rest of the way home. They family of 4 spent the next several hours driving in complete and utter silence. Dick spent most of that time covering his eyes so that he wouldn’t vomit on his family in the car. Tim and Bruce himself both eventually fell asleep a couple of hours into the drive. It was going to be a long trip home. And the worst part was that Dick was pretty sure that he would vomit at least twice more before they reach Gotham. 

And he was right about it too. Almost 2 hours later, Dick had woken up from the light doze that he slipped into, to the feeling of his stomach trying to come crawling out of his throat. he tired breathing for a few minutes first, to see if it would calm his stomach down. He had little success with it and it got to the point that he couldn't handle it any more and deiced to tell somebody. “Alfred.. can.. you ...pull.. over please.” Dick croaked. “Are you going to be sick again Master Richard?” Alfred asked him as he already began to look for a place to pull off of the road. “I’m not sure.” Was the only response that he could get out of him. Once Alfred was able to successfully able to pull over, Dick flung open the car door and leaped out of the car onto the ground. He walked around for a few minutes and leaned against the side of the car. “Are you alright now Master Richard?” Alfred asked him, as he too got out of the car to check on his charge. “M’fine.” Dick gritted out in response. Then he bent over and puked onto Alfred and his’s shoes. After a undetermined amount of time later Dick felt a firm hand on his back. “Are you done now?” Bruce whispered in his ear, once it looked like Dick had cleaned his system out. Dick nodded his head. “Can I get in the back with you?” He asked in a hoarse whisper, and his breath reeked of vomit. Bruce made a mental not to give him more gum. “Dick it would be a smarter choice to set in the front with Alfred, you’re less likely to get sick there.” “Please Bruce.” He begged. And he sounded miserable enough that Bruce gave in and indulged his request. 

After they got through switching things around and a quick disinfecting of two pairs of shoes and the front seat so that Tim could sit could set there. Dick had practically curled up in Bruce’s lap in the back. Where he passed out against his father’s chest, and he hasn’t woken up since. “Alfred, we might want to contact Leslie when we get home to see if she can come see Dick, there’s something seriously wrong with him.” Bruce whispered, as not to wake up Dick. “Indeed there is Master Bruce, and Master Timothy to, just to be on the safe side. I shall call her when we get home this evening.” Alfred said in agreement. Tim just nodded silently, he knew that there was no way for him to get out of it, just like Dick didn’t have a chance either. He knew that it was bad, if Dick slept this much, along with all of the other symptoms that he was showing. He just hope that it wasn’t nothing so serious that they couldn’t fix it. Needless to say, that Alfred drove the rest of the way back home to Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would work on other things, but since I have a lot of this already written its just easier to update this one. I'll get around to the other stuff eventually.

Poor Dick was lucky enough to be able to sleep the rest of the way home. Which was a blessing for everyone in the car. When they arrived back at Wayne Manor, the whole car was completely relieved to finally be home. The first ones to exit the car were Alfred and Tim. The two climbed out of the car and had managed to get out all of the luggage from the car without waking up Dick in the process. Bruce had stayed behind to let Dick sleep a little bit more, before he had to wake him up to go inside the house. He also lost the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Alfred and Tim. So he ended up bearing the task of waking up Dick yet again on this trip. Bruce is starting to think that they were doing this on purpose to punish him for something that he had done in the past. Once, Tim had carried out the last of the suit cases, Bruce figured that now was a good as time as any to wake Dick up and help inside so that he can get the proper rest that he deserves. "Dick.... Dick,.....Dick, wake up son, we're home." Bruce speaks, as he gently shakes Dick's shoulders to wake him up. It took about 15 minutes of prodding and poking before Bruce could get any sort of reaction out of Dick. "...….What.....?" Dick croaked out. His voice still sounded terribly hoarse from the vomiting and from the lack of use, and the amount of sleep he had been getting in the past 24 hours. It sounded like gravel in Bruce's opinion and that worried him greatly about Dick's health. Along with his very slow reaction time, only caused Bruce's worry to skyrocket even more than before. Bruce had decided then and there that he was calling Leslie as soon as he got Dick out of the car and inside the Manor so that he could sleep some more. "We're home Dick." Bruce told him instead of voicing his worries out loud. He knew that if he did then Dick would throw a fit. The boy never did like it when people fussed over him. He's to stubborn to let anybody help him, when he needs it. It's only then that it dawns on Bruce that, it's the exact same thing that he does to other people. I guess he finally figured out where Dick got it from. Having lived with him since he was 9 years seemed to have really influenced his personality. Bringing his attention back to the present, Bruce helped Dick out of the car carefully, so that he was less likely to hurt himself. "Why don't you go inside and lie down on your actual bed, but only after you take a hot shower, maybe you'll feel a little bit better afterwards." "Good idea." Dick mumbled back in response, his voice no more than a whisper. "And maybe you shouldn't go on patrol tonight either, since you aren't feeling a 100% right now." Bruce lightly suggested. He had expected Dick to fight him on that one. He always put up a fight whenever some one would try to prevent or bench him from going on patrol. But, he was shockingly surprised that Dick didn't even try to put any kind of sort of a fight with him. He just shook his head in subdued agreement and let Bruce continue to help him inside to the house. Now Bruce knows that there is definitely wrong with his son, since Dick didn't argue with him at all. That's not Dick at all. 

Once inside an after a nice long hot shower and some light food provided by Alfred, Dick slept the rest of the day and into the next afternoon. He didn't move, flinch or anything. Nothing that Bruce did every time that he would go in and check on throughout that time would stir him in the slightest. Once he was sure that Dick wouldn't wake up, Bruce had snuck off to his room to call Leslie, and he had asked her to come over and look over Dick the next day whenever she got a chance to get away from the clinic to do so. Once, he had convinced her that no, Dick wasn't hurt this time, and that he was feeling under the weather, she agreed to come over around 4 the next afternoon. Bruce said that the time was fine and bid her a goodbye and told her that he would see her tomorrow at 4. Now he just has to make sure that nobody tells Dick about his newly scheduled doctor's appointment. He knew that if Dick found out then he would bolt before anyone could stop him and go and hide somewhere in Bludhaven. And don't get him wrong, Bruce knows that it's wrong to lie to his eldest son about this, but he also knows his son like the back of his hand, for the most part. He knows that Dick would flee from his problems, instead of trying to solve them. He really has spent to much time around Bruce himself. A lot of his control freak tendencies have rubbed off on him. Also what with the fact that he was diagnosed with anxiety and depression when he was in his early teenage years. Ever since his self-care, and his self-hatred worked against each other. It was a very rough period for Dick, and anybody around him. One of the only people that he would willingly open up to was Wally. It was around the time that the two of them had gotten together. Bruce had to give the boy credit where he deserved it, Wally had really stepped up to the plate when it came to taking care of Dick. When they were 16 and 18 respectively, Wall practically would live in Gotham with them at the Manor for weeks at a time, so that he could keep an eye on Dick and make sure that he was ok. And for that Bruce will be forever eternally grateful to him for. Dick and Wally’s relationship reminded Bruce a lot of his the one that his parents had before they were killed. They always seemed happy with each other even when they were arguing and fighting with each other. 

The plan that Bruce and Alfred cooked up was derailed the next day when Dick woke up at 5 in the morning rushing to the bathroom to puke all of his guts up and into the toilet, along with the whole entire bathroom and part of the hallway. So Dick spent the majority of his day stuck in the bathroom sick to his stomach. Once Tim got Dick into the shower and cleaned up he walked out of the shower and puked on Tim. That ended with both of them having to get cleaned up and ended up camping out in the bathroom together. The next time that Dick tried to throw up, he just ended up dry-heaving into the toilet. It was all that anybody could do to get him to drink some water, since he couldn’t get any solid food down. It pained his family to see him like this, but there wasn’t that much they could do for him. So Tim, Alfred, and Bruce took turns sitting with Dick and rubbing his back while he was sick. They did that for hours until Leslie was finally able to get there. 

Once Leslie got there, they had finally got Dick into a bed without the fear that he would throw up all over everything in the nearest 5 mile-radius again. He was knocked out cold when Alfred brought her up to his room. Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed that Dick wasn’t facing and was rubbing his back. Tim was in bed with his brother and Dick was cuddled up to him like he was teddy bear. And poor Dick was in bed on his side facing away from his bedroom window with his curtains drawn. He looked like he was barely 16 years old in that moment. It was hard for her to believe that he was already 19 years old. It seem so long ago that she was introduced to that scared 9-year old little boy who had just watched his parents be murdered. Her, Alfred and Bruce gave them 15 more minutes before they went and woke the boys up. When that time limit was up they got Tim up first, since they figured that he would be the easiest. When Leslie was down with him she concluded that he was fine, and perfectly healthy for 14-year old. And then told them to watch him since if Dick is sick with something that with all of the time that they have spent together in the last little bit, he would be at risk for catching it too. She then kicked all three of them out of the room and went to go wake up Dick. 

When she finally got Dick awake, she started interrogating him for his symptoms. She’s known that boy since he was 9 and she knows when he’s trying to hide something from her. When he finally got him to rattle off his symptoms ( Which were, migraines, body aches, nausea, vomiting, bloating, and being tired all the time.) she got to work on checking him out. Once she was done with that she took a blood sample from his arm, and gave him some pain killers. While she did this, she decided to inquire about his mental state too while she was at it. “So, Dick how are you feeling at the moment?” She asked him. “I already told you my symptoms Leslie.” He told her in a very tired voice.”You that’s not what I mean Dick.” She told him sternly. It took a few minutes before he would answer her. “I miss Wally, I miss him I really do; but... I feel numb, it’s like my heart got ripped out of my chest or something.” Dick confessed. “I lost the love of my life, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it.” Dick told her. “And I’m like completely exhausted all the time too, it’s all that Alfred or Bruce can do sometimes to get me to eat most of the time.” Leslie sighed to herself, she felt bad for Dick, he was so young to loose so much in his life that was dear to them. She was scared that Dick would fall back into his depressive tendencies again like he did when Jason..... Nevermind that, but Leslie was still worried about him. “Well, Dick I have to ask you this, and please I want you to be honest with me.” Leslie told him. “ Alright.” He told her. Leslie took a breath before she talked to him. “Dick, do you feel like you did before when Jason died?” She asked him. Dick still had that blank look on his face when he answered her. “You mean if I’m suicidal? Honestly, I’m not sure, I just want to sleep and sometimes I wish that it was me that died instead of Wally, and then sometimes I wish that I could just died.” Dick mummered. 

Once Dick was done speaking he just sort of closed himself up. Leslie felt awful about this. Dick was to young to have loosed as many people as he did. And she might be making things worse, if based on his symptoms Dick was, what she thought he was. “Ok, one more question before I go and leave you alone for a little bit, are you having any dizzy spells along with your other symptoms?” “Sometimes, yeah.” Dick admitted quietly. It all clicked in Leslie’s head for her the. If she was right and she’s pretty sure that she is, then Dick Grayson is pregnant. She took a few minutes to steal herself before she went back to tending to Dick. She looked back at him in worry. He looked so exhausted and that he probably just wanted to sleep. “Alright then Dick, I’ll just give Alfred your prescriptions and leave you to rest then. Goodbye Dick I hope you feel better.” Leslie said as she kissed the top of his head. “Bye Leslie.” Dick told her as he began to nod off on her. “Get some rest now.” She said as she tucked Dick into bed and left the room once she turned the light out. She passed the rest of the family waiting in the living room on her way out. She dropped of Dick’s prescription and and told them that she would be back in a couple of hours with the results of the test for the blood samples that she took. 

When Leslie was finally able to come back a couple of hours later things were bad. She came back to Dick throwing up what little food they had gotten him to eat in the short time that she was gone back up into the toilet. And at a rapid pace no doubt, so that means he was at a risk to pass out from the exertion and the dehydration. Once he was done, she got everyone to meet her in Dick’s room to discuss her findings. “Alright,” She started. “Well the reason I’ve gathered you all here today is because I need Dick to take another test for me to make sure that I’m right about what he might have.” Leslie informed them. “Dick, Bruce can you please follow me to the bathroom please.” Leslie asked them as she walked out of the room. Though both men knew that what she said as a question was really an order in disguise. So, Bruce stood up no helped Dick to walk back to the bathroom in the hallway that he just came from. You could tell that Dick was nervous about what the test is that Leslie wants him to take. All kinds of possibilities started to run through both of their heads. He hoped that it wasn’t anything serious. Dick didn’t want his family to worry anymore about them than they already do. it just wasn’t fair to them to do that. And Bruce was thinking over and over again in his head for this not to be serious or fatal. He was praying and begging to God in his head(Which was something that he hasn’t done in a very long while.) for him to not take Dick, and if this was something bad to take him instead. 

In the bathroom Leslie had handed Dick a plain, simple, brown paper bag. When he opened it and saw its contents he just about passed out on the spot from the shock. Luckily, Bruce was standing behind him, he was able to catch Dick and he lowered him down to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Bruce held onto him tightly, afraid that he was going to pass out. He noticed the bag that Dick was clutching in a iron death-grip. After awhile he was able to pry it out of his hand. What he saw inside of the bag when he finally got it, made even him light-headed. Bruce looked at Dick and then he turned to look at Leslie with shock and confusion all over his face. It was a stark contrast from his usual demeanor as both Bruce Wayne and Batman. “Is this what I think it is?” Bruce asked in shock. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is the end. I had more already written but from where it was from so long ago and my writing style has matured a lot since then this is the last I'm salvaging of this. And I am planning on finishing out my other 3 or 4 stories that I have going so that I can work on my SnowBaz drabbles and another long multichapter story that I have going on in the mix.   
Thanks to all of you who liked this story!   
-N

"You think that Dick is pregnant?" Bruce asked in awe. He couldn't believe this, it had to be wrong, it just had to be. Dick had just lost the man who would be the father of this supposed child that Leslie thinks that he might be carrying. That alone would crush and cripple Dick completely. And that's not even taking into consideration his age. Dick is only 19 years old, he's young and has his whole life a head of him; he's too young to have to be going through all of this. Dick dosen't deserve to go through all of this. And Bruce is terrified of what will happen to him if it is in fact true that Dick is pregnant. His son's mental state already isn't the best at the moment, and something this big and life changing could really tip him over the edge if he reacts to it the right way. And Bruce hopes that this doesn't break his son even more than Wally's death has. Regardless of what happens, Bruce knows that he will be by Dick's side and support him no matter what. "Yes, Bruce, that's what I think it is." Leslie told him in a hushed tone since Dick, Tim and Alfred were in the next room over. "Based on the descriptions he described, it is completely and most likely possible that he is in fact pregnant Bruce." Bruce just stood there in the hallway gaping, he was still shell-shocked from the news. He had so many things to do if Dick was pregnant. "I drew some blood and sent them off for test to confirm my suspicsions, but I also brought a quicker way for us to see." She said as she held up a plain brown paper bag. Bruce split his gaze between Leslie and the bag that she had taken back from Dick after he almost passed out after seeing its contents and he was already regretting his decision of waking up and getting out of bed this morning. 

When they walked back into Dick's room, they found him slumped over and leaning on Tim on his bed. And Alfred was sitting at his desk chair watching the two young men before him. Bruce couldn't really tell at that moment if Dick was asleep or not, but he knew that this had to be done as soon as possible. Bruce glanced back over at Leslie, who was standing in the doorway, and walked ove to Dick's bed. He leaned down and shook Dick's shoulders to wake him up. "Dick, Dick, wake up son, come on Dick you have to wake up, this is important." Bruce clamingly as to try to get him awake. Finally they got Dick awake enough to get him up and back into the bathroom. On the way there Bruce glanced over at Dick and saw how resigned he looked. He already knew what was in the bag, and he most likely knew what those results could most likely tell. One thing that Bruce had noticed about him was that he looked so small in the way that he was practically clinging on to him like a life-line. It kind of breaks his heart to see his son in such a state. And it also worried him that if Dick was in fact pregnant, then what would they do? Dick is only 19 for God's sake, what did he ever do to deserve this? That's something that Bruce finds himself asking himself everyday. 

Once they got Dick to take the 6 pregnancies test that Leslie had gotten for him, all that the 3 of them could do was wait. Leslie and Bruce had stepped out to give Dick privacy so that he could take the test in peace. When he was done with that he stepped out of the bathroom and threw himself at Bruce. Bruce could feel the tremors in Dick's body as he kept an iron grip on his shirt. He wrapped Dick up in his arms and tried to shush and calm him down some. When he realized that it was taking longer than he hoped that it would Bruce was able to move them back to the bathroom. Once they got in the room Bruce lead Dick to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Bruce sat down next to him on the edge and put an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his arm in a soothing motion. Dick had a pale look on his face and he was almost motionless. Bruce had to strain his ears to be able to hear his breathing, and he just seemed disassociated from the rest of the world that is going on around him. At one point Dick put his head on Bruce's shoulder and closed his eyes. His father figure looked up to the sky and prayed to whoever was there listening that everything would be alright, and hoped that they would listen to him. Finally his gaze lifted up to the timer that Dick had set on his phone. It only took about 10 or so minutes before they had to check the tests, and he could tell how tense Dick was being in his hold. Bruce squeezed him reassuringly and hoped that he could recover from whatever this entitles them in the future. He looked at the clock again: Only 10 more minutes. 

10 nerve wrecking minutes later, found Bruce and Dick huddling over the bathroom counter to look at the test. Bruce was just standing there like he was some sort of statue in a park. While in comparison Dick was a total wreck, and his knees looked like they were about ready to give out on him if it weren't for the fact that Bruce was the only thing keeping him up right. "I-I don't think I can do this..." Dick stuttered out to Bruce in a whispered voice. Bruce figured that they probably would have trouble actually getting Dick to look at the test. He had known that Dick would be absolutely terrified to look and see if he's pregnant or not. "Don't worry, everything will be alright," Bruce whispered into his ear. "We'll support you no matter what Dick and handle this like a family." Dick nodded his head in thanks and took a deep breathe before flipping over the first pregnancy test. And he almost passed out at the results. 

"Positive." Dick breathed out. Bruce felt his heart skip a beat at the news and he turned his head to get a good look at Dick. He was shaking like a leaf and was so pale that he could either pass out or puke. Though he kept going on like an absolute trooper. Dick continued to go on and do two more tests. And 2 more plus signs were what was staring back at him, like they were taunting him. That's when the tears started to pour down his face like a river. Bruce could tell that without a doubt that Dick was most likely coming unhinged at the moment. More likely than not Dick is in fact pregnant with Wally's child. And that's just something that they are going to have to learn how to deal with it. Though he did feel sorry for Dick, no one deserved to be in his situation. 

"You do the rest, I can't." Dick said as he moved to sit down on the floor. Bruce nodded in agreement because he knew what that look Dick had in his eye meant. He probably had about two or so minutes left until Dick would have a complete and total break down on him about this. So, just to bite the bullet, he went and turned over the rest of the tests. Every single one of them indicated that the results were in deed positive for pregnancy. Bruce sighed to himself and turned around to face his now crying son who was a mess on the floor. "Congradulations." Is all that Bruce had to say before Dick completely lost it on him. He was pregnant. He was pregnant with his dead boyfriend's baby. His whole world was beginning to turn on its axis and crumble down around him. The poor man was just so distraught. Wally was dead, he was dead and he was never coming back. HE would never get to find out that he was going to be a father. And to make matters worse he would never ever get to see his child grow up to be a wonderful person just like their father. And that broke Dick's heart. 

This was when everything had finally sunk in completely for Dick. The love of his life since he was 13 years old and he was never coming back to him. He gave his life so that Dick and the rest of the world could live in peace and in harmony. It sucked sure, but Dick knew that he would have done the same thing if their places were switched. And no matter what Dick made a promise to Wally, to Bruce, to the unborn child currently in his stomach, and one to himself. That promise was that he would go on and fight, He would fight to have a life and to give the best one they he could give to his unborn baby. After all that's the only thing that you can do when you loose.


End file.
